<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duos by legends_of_apex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321183">Duos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/legends_of_apex/pseuds/legends_of_apex'>legends_of_apex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crypto x Reader (Apex Legends) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader is gender neautral, Some descriptions of violence and injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/legends_of_apex/pseuds/legends_of_apex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Crypto end up on the same squad in duos mode.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crypto x Reader (Apex Legends) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Duos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s get inside the ring. We’ll be safer that way.” Crypto’s voice sounded softly from your comms link as you sifted through some of the loot bins at the edge of Skyhook. He was looting at the other side of the town, drone poised in your direction should anyone try to get the drop on you.</p><p>“Sure. You good for everything?” You asked, creeping back towards the buildings and away from being out in the open. Duos was always a lot more personal than trios, especially if you were friendly with the other person on your team. Crypto was your counterpart for today’s match and you saw the relief on his face when your banner image appeared next to his on the announcement screen. He wasn’t comfortable with many of the other legends.</p><p>He hummed. “I would be very grateful for some energy ammo.” You nodded, knowing how he favoured the havoc rifle as his primary weapon. ”Is there anything you need?” He asked. You stuffed a nearby pile of the luminous green ammunition into your pack and sprinted down the stairs and out the door in the direction of the ring, “You got it. Maybe some syringes!” You said, wincing at your complete lack of them.</p><p>“확인. Race you there?” Although you couldn’t see him, you could hear the smile in his voice. He was closer to the ring than you were so you shouldn’t have had to worry about him but not a minute later as you were sprinting through a valley to meet him, already in the ring, you heard his cry.</p><p>“I’m hit!” You heard him fall to the ground with a thud and his pained breath. You pushed your legs to run as fast as they would go with two guns and pack full of supplies on your back. “On my way!”</p><p>He cursed under his breath after letting out another groan, “There’s two of them. Don’t worry about me, get yourself to the next ring!” You could barely find the breath to speak from running uphill, “Crypto I-”</p><p>“Please.” He winced and his voice cracked, no-doubt from his injuries. As much as you hated the feeling of being resuscitated by the game makers, and the possibility of that was very high given your odds, you had to help him. He would do the same for you and had done so before.</p><p>You neared his location and waited in a nearby building for his aggressors to leave. You counted one gone, which meant there was only one left inside. You pushed on and climbed up the side of the building and into the second floor through a window. Crypto was bleeding out. He must have been hiding because they still hadn’t finished him off for some reason. When you reached the floor he was on, crouching down and making yourself as quiet as you could, you saw him, slumped against the wall beneath a window, blood trickled down the side of his face and the fabric around his stomach was stained crimson. Revenant stood over him.</p><p>You wasted no time in emptying your clip into Revenant’s back and watched as he fell to the floor. Crypto sighed with relief when he saw you, a rare smile gracing his face. He looked like he tried to laugh but it caught in his throat and caused him to cough instead.</p><p>“He was waiting for you to come and save me.” he tilted his head in Revenant’s direction.</p><p>“I’m that predictable, huh?” you asked the downed robot, his synthetic eyelids narrowing in your direction though he didn’t say anything. “Let’s get you fixed up.” You grabbed some syringes from Crypto’s pack and tugged him into the corner of the room so he was out of view of the window. You sat down behind him and let the back of his head rest against your shoulder as you took his arm to heal him. Footsteps sounded from below as you emptied the first of what should have been five syringes into Crypto’s system.</p><p>“Pathfinder’s coming back!” You rested your gun over Crypto’s shoulder and pointed it at the stairs should anyone try to come up to this floor. “Let him,” you replied. You knew that the people watching the games right now would be on the edge of their seats. A one on one between you and Path? Oh, the suspense!</p><p>Crypto released his drone and sent it flying downstairs. It picked up Pathfinder’s position. “On my mark.” He told you, looking through his drone as he sat slumped against you, your arm around his middle was the only thing keeping him upright. “Three. Two. One. Now!” You emptied your clip again and knocked down Pathfinder, only a few of his bullets grazing your arm. Pulling out the key to a frag grenade with your teeth, you threw it at him and finished him off before he could use his gold shield to rez himself. They were all down. You had done it.</p><p>“You know, I quite like having you around.” Crypto tilted his chin up to look at you as you lowered your R-301 off his shoulder and released a breath. He looked at you near-awe struck. He’d never had someone go to such lengths for him in the game before and just how efficiently you pulled it off saw a pink tint dusted over his cheeks. You smiled and grabbed another syringe “Happy to be around.” The syringe clicked into his arm and the healing serum. The blood on his head began to crust over and when you brought your hand to his stomach, blood no longer leaked. Two more syringes and he was back on his feet.</p><p>“I hope you will allow me to repay the favour.,” he said, stretching his hand for you to take. “I’m sure you’ll think of something” you took it and he helped you up. You stood so close to him now that his open jacket grazed your chest. He hummed again, a slight smile on his face as his eyes switched between you and the floor.</p><p>He opened his mouth and closed it again only to open it a second later and force the words out “There’s this Thai place down the street from the compound…” You felt your cheeks go red and you handed him the energy ammo he requested earlier. You knew what he was implying from how nervous he looked and you weren’t about to make him elaborate, “Sounds like a great idea! We’ll head over after we win, yeah?” he chuckled and accepted the green ammunition from you. “We had better go, the ring’s about to move.”</p><p>Spoiler: You didn’t win but still went for Thai food anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>